


All it took was a Handshake

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Crowley wants the team’s help to take out an Alpha and you broker a deal with him.





	All it took was a Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light cussing, hunting discussions, Dean being grumpy, Crowley insults/compliments you.

The avocado patterned wallpaper in the corner of the truly outdated motel room was peeling as you looked over Crowley’s head while he discussed why he needed yours and the Winchesters assistance for this particular task. 

“No, we don’t want anything from you.” Dean’s voice was stern and annoyed. “We’re hunters. We will kill this thing because it’s what we do.”

“Dean, wait let’s be smart about this.” He looked towards you as you moved a few steps forward to address the demon, “If we gank this Alpha for you, then you owe us a favor to be collected at a later date.”

The King of Hell growled at how savvy were, “So is that a deal, my Pet?” You cringed at the use of the cutesy nickname.

Hazel and Green eyes bored into the back of your head and you turned to them both, everyone nodding in silent agreement. You stuck your hand out, “Deal!”

He didn’t do the same, you assumed he’d follow your movements, instead he put his hand in is pocket. “In my line of business, we don’t shake hands to broker a deal.” He paused and popped a mint in his mouth, “No, Love, we kiss to seal a deal.” Sam and Dean snickered behind you.

With all the sass you had, you spoke, “It’s a handshake or nothing because my lips will never touch yours.”

He smirked while his eyes squinted at you, “Never say never but ok I’ll deal.” He finally pull out his hand to you. Gingerly, you placed your hand in his, not wanting to touch him for too long. “Good God woman! That is no way to shake someone’s hand.” He took your wrist with his other hand and looked you in eye, “You, (Y/N) are a beautiful, strong and independent hunter not some beauty queen, and your handshake should reflect that.”

You blushed under his stare and praise, the boys had shuffled to watch the exchange more closely and you looked to them for a little back up but there was none. They both just shrugged and Sam finally confessed what they were both thinking, “He’s not wrong, you do shake like a limp fish.”

Rolling your eyes, you turned your attention back to Crowley, who was still touching your hand, and he was surprising warm. “(Y/N), if we are going to do this properly, then you need to firmly place your whole palm in my hand and squeeze with just enough pressure.” You did what you were told suddenly hypnotized by his soft smooth accent and dark eyes, which shined making you think there maybe a hint of humanity left in him. “Very good, Love. You should do it just like that from now on.” He didn’t let go of you, he began to massage your wrist with his other hand as you stared deep in his eyes.

The boys were uncomfortable with the eerie silence of the room, a cough came from one of them drawing you from Crowley’s gaze. Dean clapped his hands together, “I’m glad we could come to a deal.”

After a millisecond, you stepped back and pony shook your head trying to get over such an intense feeling from just a silly handshake. The King of Hell said some words before he vanished but you couldn’t focus on anything now.

Hours and hours past and the beer bottle collection continued to grow as you three researched into the night on how best to kill an alpha shapeshifter. Of course, you all knew the Colt could do it but none of y’all had any idea where it was anymore. “Other than decapitating the Alpha with silver or iridium, I’m all out of ideas, guys.” You declared since you were still in a fog from the earlier events.

Dean yawned, “Then that’s what we’ have to go with. Sam, do you have anything on about how to find him?”

“Yeah, so get this…” Sam turned his computer and gave both of the address to where he believed the Alpha was at.

That evening Sam, Dean and you developed a plan to get in and kill the Alpha without getting killed yourself. 

After a few days, the day came and everything was prepared, to say you were nervous didn’t manage to express how you felt. Sam and Dean told you that you didn’t have to come with them. “No, no! It’s just another hunt, right?” You told yourself more than really speaking to them. “Yeah, it’s just another hunt.” You started to psych yourself up.

Dean wrapped his arms around your shoulders, kissing the back of your head before he rest his head on your shoulder, “Yeah it is. I just need you to stay loose ok.”

“If it’s just another hunt, why does it feel like we’re saying goodbye?” You muttered loud enough for the boys to hear.

“No one’s saying goodbye.” Sam pulled you from Dean and embraced you tightly. “We don’t have to do this. It is an Alpha after all, which makes it even more dangerous than normal.”

“We’re hunters. This thing needs to be taken care of.” You boldly stated. “And we’re the only ones who can do it.”

How did this hunt go so well? You thought patching up a few gashes on your arms with the first aid kit from the Impala. A thousand things could have gone wrong but they didn’t, you guessed all those years of training and prepping really were paying off and you could actually consider yourself one of the best hunters and not just the Winchesters dead weight like you normally thought. Sam and Dean threw the severed head of the Alpha into the cooler as proof that he was indeed dispatched before peeling off from the mansion that he was holed up in. 

A quick text was sent to Crowley from Dean’s phone when you arrived back at the motel, he didn’t even reply back, no, he simply showed up in under a two minute time span back into the same dingy room where the original deal was made. “Well I have to say I’m actually impressed, mainly because of Moose and Squirrel over here, you, my pet, I had no doubt that you could do it.” He watched your features closely and all of a sudden you fell into almost a trans like state and you could barely register the boys protesting Crowley’s insults. Was this a spell or actual feelings? You weren’t really sure if you could handle feelings a spell, yes, but actual feelings for him that was a whole other story.

Moving forward, your hand reached out as your arm gravitated towards Crowley, “We had a deal. We held up our end, now you have to hold up your end.”

His solid hand slid gently into yours while he rubbed little circles with his thumb around your knuckle. “Of course, I will.” You inched even closer, drawing you nearer than you had ever gotten before. Sam and Dean were there silent watching unsure if they should move in and maybe save you but you didn’t care who watched, “Now what do you say we seal this deal with a kiss now?”

A purr erupted deep with in you, “Hmmmmmm, I say, if want a kiss then you better be willing to earn it.” You chuckled lightly.

“I think that can be arranged, I do love a challenge.” He brought your hand to his mouth and kissed it delicately, “I could go for a celebratory drink.” He moved your hand into the crook of his arm as you turned towards the boys with their jaws agape.

“Oh Hell no, we’re not going any to get any drink with you, Crowley.” Dean argued.

“I don’t know, Dean. It will be good for bonding our newly found partnership.” You spoke up. “Crowley, you can sit in the back seat with me.” You winked with a smile as you coyly bit your bottom lip.


End file.
